Cuts Are the Deepest
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Naruto starts becoming very depressed. His life was never easy and it is getting harder for him. He starts to resort to one thing. Cutting. Please ignore any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and this is my rewrite to Cuts are the Deepest. I changed a lot to it. I hope you enjoyed the changes. If you remember this story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. Oh well. :)

Chapter 1

"Naruto, hurry, we are already running late! We don't need to be even later because you are walking so slowly," my pink haired teammate shouted at me. I rolled my eyes when she opened her mouth. I was annoyed she was talking to me like that. It's not like I had a crush on her anymore and would just do anything she said. Maybe when I liked her I would listen to her more, but, she didn't like me. She wanted Sasuke from the beginning. She only had her eyes for him. It was driving me to my breaking point. So I finally decided to give up. I didn't want to get in her way.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered under my breath. I was still annoyed that she was talking to me as if I was some child and that this was my first mission. I started to wonder how Sasuke could take her constant criticisms about everything. I did notice that Sasuke was spending a lot more time with her.

When I first found out that Sakura and Sasuke were going to try to date I was crushed. It hurt because I still liked her at the time. Now I could really care less about it. Still Sasuke would talk to me every day about their dates because I was his best friend. He knew that I didn't want to hear all the details about their date. I never told him that I didn't want to hear it because it was none of my business. I didn't want to hurt my best friend's feelings.

"Naruto," I heard Sakura say impatiently.

"What," I asked in an annoyed voice.

"You are walking slower than a mule! You need to pick up the pace."

I said I didn't care under my breath. I was glad that she didn't hear what I said because I knew that if she did she would punch me in the face. I didn't want that treatment from her.

I was wondering why she was caring about how slow I was walking. Her boyfriend was standing right next to her, holding her hand, and talking to her. I didn't want to hear any of the conversation they were having. It was none of my business.

"It's an important mission," Sakura told me. I knew that it was an important mission. She didn't need to tell me again.

"I know," I said so she knew that I knew.

"Sakura, go on ahead without me, okay? I'll talk to him," I heard Sasuke say. She objected to that idea, but he insisted that she go ahead of us. She sighed losing the argument and just sped up. I couldn't help, but notice that her head was hanging low a little bit. Why was she so sad that Sasuke wanted to talk to me for five minutes? Jealous much?

I knew that Sasuke wanted to talk to me because it was about his date with her. I honestly didn't care what they did. It was the same thing over and over again. They would either go to the movies or out to a park to be alone. After that they would go back to her house to make out. Then they would lay down with each other and go to bed.

The ironic thing was that night I saw them while they were on the date. We were all at the movie theater to see the "Akeelah and the Bee". I wanted to see it because I thought it was going to be a good movie. It was a great movie too. I didn't know that I was going to bump into Sasuke and Sakura at the movie theater. If I knew then I would have picked an earlier showing. They asked to sit near me, but I declined.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. He was breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"What's going on in that head of yours? You seem to have something really important on your mind." He asked me. Why did he want to know what I was thinking about? I found that a little bit creepy.

"I don't want to hear the details of your date. It's the same thing over and over again," I told him. He looked at little hurt by my statement. I guess he really wanted to tell me. "Besides, you tell me all the time and it's getting kind of annoying."

"I see your point," he said sighing. He was giving up on telling me. I was so happy on the inside. I told Sasuke to go catch up with Sakura. He just nodded and went to walk with her. I was happy that I was alone.

I pulled out something from my pocket. I looked at the kunai knife that was in my hand. I was started to question what it would feel like if I dug it into my skin. I wanted to know what self harm was like. I was in depressed anyway because I wasn't getting anything in life. I knew that it could kill me, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? I never had cut myself in the past. A nagging voice in the back of my mind made me think…_why start now?_

I looked up to see that Sakura and Sasuke were way far ahead of me. I put my thoughts on hold while I caught up to them. Sakura was still complaining that I was making them run late. I didn't care. I let my mind wander again. Thoughts were still running through my head about how and what cutting was like. I knew that I had a mission to focus on before I could do anything. I knew that if I did cut I would have to hide them.

I wondered silently to myself how long I would have to wait until I feel the blade dig into my skin. I also figured what Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei didn't know didn't hurt them. I wasn't going to let them know about the thoughts going through my head.

xxx

My eyes went huge when we reached the place we were supposed to all meet at. The place that we had to meet at was huge. The place looked more like a castle than a house. I knew somewhat about the mission. I wasn't really paying attention when the old man was giving us our mission. The only think that I knew was that we had to protect some lady. Apparently she was a really important person.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, I'm glad you all made it here safely," Kakashi-Sensei said. I was shocked to see that he was already there. He was normally later than we were when it came to training or missions. Maybe he had something to do before he got here.

"I'm surprised you're early," I said to him. I could hear Sasuke and Sakura saying me too at the same time. I could see small smile lighting up in his eyes as if he was laughing.

"I'm not that early. I got here just a couple of minutes ago. Anyway time to get down to business," Kakashi said. I asked Kakashi what the mission was. He looked at me kind of annoyed. Mainly for the fact that we were already told what the mission was. Sorry I didn't pay attention.

"We have to protect Princess Amaya while on the way to get to the village Hidden in the Water. Amaya is really important to that village because she holds the key to something in the village," Kakashi sensei muttered.

"I knew she was important," Sakura said to Kakashi. Kakashi looked like he was deep in thought. He wasn't really paying attention to anything anyone was saying. Sakura was getting annoyed with him not responding. "Sensei, you aren't listening to what I'm saying."

"Huh?" he said looking up at her. I sighed because she couldn't tell he was deep in thought. The look on his face showed it all. I was just shocked that he wasn't reading his perverted books like he normally did. Sakura should have noticed that, but in my opinion I think she just liked to hear herself talk. Sasuke knew that too and was still attracted to her.

"I said I knew she was important," Sakura repeated for the third time today.

"_I think the princess is way pretty than Sakura_," I thought in my head. Princess Amaya had just walked out when I thought that. When I got a look at her she was stunning. Sasuke and I had both dropped our jaws. She truly was prettier than Sakura. She had long dark hair that covered her one eyed and her eyes were a soft color of pink. She was wearing a black outfit that matched the color of her hair perfectly. She smiled a very cute smile and when she walked down the steps she was elegant and graceful.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," she said. We all shook her hand and introduced ourselves. I could feel a blush coming onto my face when she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Amaya," Kakashi sensei said.

"You don't have to call me Princess. Just call me, Amaya," she said in an angelic tone. I stammered when I said hello to her for the first time. I was really embarrassed that I did. She laughed and told me it was nice to me. I was just about ready to faint when she kissed me on the cheek.

xxx

As we started walking Amaya started to brief us on why she needed to be protected. "I am the key to the village. Right before my father died he was the Prince. That automatically made me the Princess of the village. I don't know what the powers I have locked inside of me are."

"How old were you when he died," Sasuke asked her. I could feel Sakura glaring daggers at the Princess. It was sad to see how immature Sakura was acting. I glared at her, but she didn't do anything about it.

"I wasn't born when he died. I was born with the powers that my father had," she responded. She looked tired after five hours of walking. It was starting to get dark outside was well. Kakashi asked her if she wanted to rest. "Yes, rest sounds like a good idea right now."

"I think we should find a place to hide you until the morning," Kakashi told her.

"No need." She pulled out a little white box from her pocket. When she opened it I could see a whole bunch of little bottles. She took out the bottle that had the number one on it. She pushed the button on the top of the bottle. When the bottle landed on the ground a house appeared. The house was huge and black. All of our jaws dropped at the site.

"Wow," we all said at the same time.

"I knew we would need this so I'm glad I packed it," she said with a smile. She unlocked the door to the house and walked inside. She gestured for us to follow her. "Before any of you ask there are ten bedrooms with bathrooms attached to it. Also there is a kitchen and a sitting room as well. Feel free to pick out any one of the bedrooms you like. My bedroom is on the left. If you need anything just let me know. I also hope that you are comfortable in your rooms."

After that speech she went into her room. We explored the house a little bit before we picked out our bedrooms.

xxx

When everything was settled we all decided what rooms we would like to stay in. I picked a room that had black wallpaper and had a bed the size of my living room. Sasuke picked a blue and white stripped room. Sakura had a green colored room that was the same color as her eyes. Kakashi had chosen a gold/copper color. Amaya's room was already labeled for her. She let me check it out before she went to bed. It was a nice room.

"Thank you," I told her for showing such great hospitality to us. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome. I'm going to get some sleep. I had a long day. I'll see you in the morning," she told me and returned to her room.

I walked into my room as well because I was a little bit tired as well. I made sure that I closed the door. I took the kunai knife from out of my bag. I was ready to do what I thought best for myself. I put the kunai slowly to my wrist and pressed down. I slid it along my arm. I guess I cut too deeply because the cut wouldn't stop bleeding for five minutes. I was just glad that there was a box of tissues sitting right next to my bed. I grabbed them and pressed the tissue to my arm. I applied pressure so that the bleeding would stop faster.

I decided to slit my wrist a second time. I actually found that the pain from the knife felt really nice. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to bed. I decided that after the fourth cut that I was done. I cleaned off my kunai because I didn't want anyone to see the blood. I didn't want them to find out. After everything was cleaned I lay in bed and got prepared for a good rest.


	2. Chapter 2

One good review and I will add chapter 3 tonight. :) I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you for the favorites and follows. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I would like too. :)

Chapter 2

The next morning I was surprised that I got up in time. I heard a tiny knock on my door. I yelled for them to come in. It was Sasuke. Kakashi relayed a message to him to tell me to shower. I guessed it was a good idea because we needed to feel refreshed.

I hid my arms under the covers the whole time that Sasuke was in the room. I didn't want him to see anything that was on my arms. He would get suspicious if he saw the cuts because we didn't get into any fights yesterday. I know that he would probably get upset if he knew.

I took my clothes off and too be safe put a towel around my waist just in case someone came in. I don't really think they would want to see me without a towel on. When I got into the bathroom I stripped the town and stepped into the shower. It felt good when the hot water ran over my cuts. It made the skin burn. The burning felt good on my skin. I also didn't mind the burning because I inflicted the wounds.

It was sad when I had to get out of the shower. I just wanted to feel a little bit more burning, but it seemed like the hot water was all gone. I showered until it turned cold. I put some clothes on. I went back to my backpack and pulled the kunai out again. I pulled up my sleeves and slit my arm again. I watched the blood drip from my body. When I stopped bleeding I pulled my sleeve down again. I wiped the blood clean off my kunai.

I left the room, but before I did I made sure that no blood got on the comforter. I was glad that it didn't and threw the bloody tissues into my bag. I went out to where everyone was and Princess Amaya was still getting ready.

"How did everyone sleep?" Sakura asked stretching out.

"It was pretty comfortable. I almost fell off the bed," I responded.

"I did too," Sasuke said with embarrassment. That made Sakura smile widely at him.

"How did you sleep, Kakashi-Sensei," I asked. I didn't want to leave him out of the conversation, but when I looked at him I saw that he was reading the dirty books again. That made me sweat drop just a bit. Same ole' Kakashi-Sensei.

"Like a baby," he responded not taking his eyes away from the book. Amaya came out of her room at that time. She was ready to get back into heading towards the village. She made eye contact with me and winked. That made me smile. Amaya seemed to like me like the idiots in my village. They were the main cause of my depression. It was sad that they didn't even recognize me after I saved them from Gaara. Gaara was just like me. Gaara became my friend after the fight.

When we started walking again we were all bored. No one was talking which surprised me. Sasuke was the first one to break the silence. "Can you tell us a little bit more about yourself?"

"Sure, my full name is Amaya Haru. I was born on April 3rd My father actually died while my mother was pregnant with me. After that I lost my mother turned three," Amaya responded. I felt bad because she had a rough beginning just like I did.

"Do you live with anyone?" Kakashi asked.

"I live with my grandparents," she responded quietly.

"Do you remember much about your mother?"

I guessed that the information that was being given was important to the mission. I guess we need to know a little bit about her background. "The only thing that I remember about her was that she had the same color hair as me. She was sensitive, compassionate, and sweet like I have to be. She had the same eye color as me. The only real thing that I obtained from my father was his power."

"We are going to keep you safe. We will not let anyone lay a hair on your head," I told her. She smiled, but she looked sad.

"I know. That's why you were hired. I need to be guarded at all times because someone will try to kill me. They would only do that to gain my powers," she responded.

"Why is this power so important though?" Sakura asked with annoyance in her tone. She didn't need to speak to Amaya like that. What did she have against her anyway? Was Sakura really just jealous? Women, I really just don't understand them.

"I know that it opens something in the village, but I don't know what yet. That is why I'm going to find out. The people wanted their heir to come three years ago, but I couldn't. My grandfather got sick and I didn't want to leave his side. My grandmother didn't either. He's better now and they requested me this year and I couldn't say no." She responded. All of a sudden out of nowhere a kunai knife came flying toward us.

xxx

When I looked up I saw a guy standing on the tree above us. Amaya had a scared look in her eyes. I nodded at her reassuringly that we were going to protect her. Kakashi told Sakura and Sasuke to protect Amaya while him and I fought him off. That statement made the guy laugh.

"What do you think is so funny?" I asked him, smirking, because in all honesty he didn't look that tough in my opinion.

"Do you think it will be that easy to ward me off? I'm not a weakling. I am normally stronger than my pray," the mysterious guy said in a chilling voice.

"I think I will have an easy time doing so," I said with over confidence. The guy had to laugh a little again. It got my blood boiling because he was annoying me to no end. Did he really think he was a good fighter?

"Who do you really think you are dealing with kid? I don't like that cocky attitude of yours," he said.

"I don't know who you are, but all I know is that I will not let you lay a finger on this girl," I responded pointing to Amaya. Amaya smiled wide when I said that. Then I looked over at Kakashi and he was studying the guy really hard. I noticed that the guy had really big muscles.

"Aren't you Fuyuki," he asked. The guy looked shocked that someone in our group knew his name. "I have seen you in a book before. You are wanted for killing children. Naruto, be careful fighting him. You don't know what he's capable of."

The guy laughed again. I rolled my eyes because his laugh was really starting to get irritating. "I am wanted for killing innocent children. I mostly killed females because they were more fun. I am after that Princess of yours over there. Move out of my way so I don't have to kill you."

"I don't think you can kill me if you tried," I responded. The guy looked as if he was angry. Kakashi repeated for me to be careful. I nodded and I gave him a pleading look to let me take him on. I was glad when he let me handle him on my own.

The first thing I did was shadow clone jutsu and five clones came out. I punched the big lug in the face and the other clones were kicking and punching him all over his body. He came down really quickly and was holding himself in pain. I found it completely funny to watch. I thought he said he was strong.

He got back up in a couple of minutes. He tried to attack me, but I blocked his attacks and kicked him backwards. I then decided to use Rasengan. I summoned another clone and we performed the jutsu. I could feel all the chakra in my hand. That move sent the guy flying and he screamed. He came back down to the ground with a hard hit. Everyone stood around shocked because they didn't know I had a move like that. Kakashi looked just as shocked as everyone else.

I hadn't told him that I learned that from the pervy sage. Kakashi was too busy training Sasuke anyways.

"Naruto, who taught you that," Sasuke asked wide eyes.

"Jiraiya," I told them.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"My sensei that trained me while Kakashi was busy training Sasuke," I responded. Kakashi still looked a little shocked. I wondered why.

"Why did he teach you that," he asked me in bewilderment. Why was it such a shock that I learned the Rasengan?

"He said that I had potential. At first he didn't believe me and neither did the old lady." They were trying to figure out who the old lady was. Kakashi figured it out and said the fifth Hokage. "When Orochimaru showed up she was getting hurt really badly. I stepped in and I hit him with the Rasengan. I mastered it that day, but I figured how to do it with a clone."

"You never told anyone about this," Sakura said about to hit me in the head. I grabbed her arm tightly. I didn't want her to touch me. She didn't have a right to.

"Don't touch me," I warned her. I wasn't playing either. Sasuke told me to let go of her arm. I did what I was asked and I could see that it was going to bruise. Sakura looked at her arm shocked. "You don't have a right to touch me. You turned me down so many times when I truly liked you. He finally is with you now and you know you are happy with him."

Amaya was studying me a little bit. "Naruto, I've gone through some of the same things that you did with Sakura. There was this one guy in my old village that I liked. I asked him out and he said no. He wasn't interested in my like that. I found out that he asked another girl out. She didn't want to date him, but she accepted him after months of him fighting for her. I don't talk to him anymore, but I'm glad that he found happiness. I guess that's how you feel for Sasuke."

Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. She was reading my eyes. The only thing I knew she could read in my eyes was pain, loneliness, and anger. That was before Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi entered my life. I knew at home I had a few more friends, but it was still hard to struggle with the pain. I was happy that I had Sasuke and Sakura in my life even though I was envious of our friendship. "Naruto, you didn't have friends in the beginning either, did you?"

"I didn't really have anyone until I was put in a three man squad when I became a ninja," I responded.

"I feel bad about that. You shouldn't have been lonely. No one ever deserves to be alone," she said. She looked sadly at me. I smiled at her. She was trying to understand me like no one else.

"I was always left on my own when I was little. No one would ever look at me and when they did all I could see was hatred in their eyes. In time the children wouldn't look at me either. I suffered all the time when I saw a family pass. Something I was yearning to have, but couldn't have. It all seemed unfair in my opinion, but the village hated me. They always have."

I could feel the pain fill back up inside of me again. "Do you know why they hated you so much?"

"For a long time now," I responded. Sasuke looked at me and I could sense that he really wanted to ask me. So I just decided to blurt everything out at once, "the nine-tailed fox spirit lays dormant inside of me. I was a baby when the demon was put inside of me."

"How did you find that out?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"When Mizuki told me to steal the Scroll of Seals. He told me that the nine tails was inside of me. I was shocked when he first told me. I knew I had that power when Jiraiya asked me if I could feel any other chakra besides my own. I felt that chakra before when we fought Haku," I responded. Kakashi looked like he was deep in thought again.

"I didn't know you had such a dark past," Sasuke responded quietly. I nodded, but didn't really have much else to say. Sasuke told me about how his brother killed his whole clan and kept him alive. He told me he wanted to get revenge on him. He told us that the first day that we met. I wondered if he had forgotten.

xxx

I was walking by myself behind everyone. I had a lot of things on my mind and didn't want to share any of them with anyone. I was just happy that they all respected my wishes. I took the kunai knife out of my backpack and slit my arm in a couple of places.

I was just glad that no one was watching me when I did that. They wouldn't understand the pain that I went through as a child. It was hard to even explain those feelings to anyone. I wanted a mother so badly and I knew I could never have one. I had no one there to help or watch me.

I shouldn't have brought those feelings back up. It was causing me to become really depressed. I took the blade again and forced it to cut me deeper until I was satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the follows and favorites. I might update again tonight. Please read and review. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And if I did Sasuke would be dead...and Naruto would be Hokage. Hinata and Naruto would be a couple. Deidara would have a sex change operation as well.

Chapter 3

We were at the village a little while after I cut. No one found out because I wiped the blood clean and cleaned off my kunai. The bloody tissues were in my backpack. I was being cautious because the results of that would have been deadly.

Amaya was glad that we were here. We walked into the village and she was probably glad that no one else had come after us. It was ironic that the last guy that attacked us was dead. I thought he was supposed to be strong. I knew that the Rasengan cracked his skull open.

"Naruto," Sasuke called interrupting my depressing thoughts. I still had a lot of things on my mind. "Can you do me favor?"

"What do you want me to do," I asked. I knew it probably had something to do with Sakura.

"Can you apologize to Sakura? You bruised her wrist really bad actually," Sasuke told me. I nodded and he smiled. "Thank you."

I walked over to Sakura. I felt bad when I saw her wrist. It had a black ring around it. I did grip her way too tightly. "I'm sorry that I gripped you to tight."

She didn't really have time to say anything because I walked away. I didn't really want to hear her voice either. She watched my retreating back. I stood near Kakashi sensei. I still had a lot on my mind. "Kakashi, do you think I was a little too mean earlier?"

"You were defending yourself." He responded.

"I know, but she has bruises around her wrist now. I kind of feel bad about it. I never wanted to hurt a girl," I responded. I was then distracted because I saw Amaya walking towards the village leader. I had still been shocked by the story that she told us. How can anyone not like her? She was such a good person it seemed.

xxx

"Amaya, is that you?" the leader of the village asked.

"Yes, I am," she said with a small smile. I could see something in her eyes.

"Do you know why you're here," he asked. She shook her head no. "You hold the power to bring our village life and happiness. We can't live without you. After your father died fifteen years ago we were under attack. We lost so many people in the war, but when you were born it all stopped. Peace was restored into our town and surrounding neighbors."

"How old were you when the village was attacked," she asked the man that was standing in front of her. He didn't look over the age of thirty.

"I was sixteen," he said. She nodded her head and walked over to the fountain that was in the middle of the town. The fountain was in the shape of a heart. Amaya looked like she had a lot of troubling thoughts running through her head.

The leader then explained that she had to have a baby before she died. If she didn't the town would come under the same attack. He told her the sooner that she had the baby the better. "Once your powers unlock you will have to get pregnant. You will get pregnant right away though once the power is unleashed."

"Do you know how old I will be when I die?" She asked him.

"No, I was never told," he said sadly.

"Do you know how my father died?" she asked suddenly. A lot of emotions ran through her eyes at that time.

"He died while the village was being attacked. His power wasn't strong enough and he was stabbed before he could even complete his goal. As he lay dying he told us all of us he had an heir and that she would be born soon."

That must have been a really hard burden for her to bear. She looked at me when she heard that and I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug because she didn't deserve to cry. We had been with her for a couple of days and I never saw her break down before until now.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to comfort her. She nodded, but I believed she was lying to me.

"Yes, it's just that I never got the chance to meet my father or really get to know my mother," she said. I knew how she felt because I somewhat went through the same thing. I never knew my mother or father. She met her mother though that was the only difference that separated us.

"I'm sorry you never got that chance," I said thinking the same thing about myself. She hugged me which made me smile a little bit. She really was a nice girl.

"It's alright. You never got the same chance for either parent," she said. The leader came back over to us. He looked at her sadly. She was hugging me tighter although she was looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to get pregnant at such a young age. Have you decided who you wanted to father your child?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled wide.

"And who do you choose?" he asked.

"Naruto, would you kindly be the father of this baby," she asked me. I could feel my cheeks turning a bright red. I was shocked that she liked me. She didn't fear me like everyone. She didn't hate me like everyone. I nodded to answer her question. She seemed to glow when I said yes.

"Your one lucky guy," he told me and smiled.

xxx

"I can't believe Amaya chose you to have the baby with. I would have rather her have, Sasuke," Sakura said. She was serious trying to make me feel bad. Was I really that ugly?

"He's dating you. Why would have sex with someone else? You most likely would have broken up with him if he slept with another chick," I said to Sakura coolly.

"No, I wouldn't have been mad because I know she needs to have a baby," Sakura said. I knew she was lying. She would have been jealous that he was having a baby with another chick. Sakura was the biggest liar I knew. I was tired of her mouth.

"Whatever you say," I said.

"She is having it with an idiot," she responded. That hurt a little bit, but she could think what she wanted about me. It was her opinion and honestly I really didn't care about what she thought of me.

"I'll take care of you after," I told her. I was getting annoyed and angry she kept putting me down. Even after all that she found out about me. I got up from the table and walked out of the room. Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks just a little. I didn't want anyone else to see that.

Amaya met up with me after we had a little bit of dinner. She was sitting on the bed nervously. I was nervous too. I was standing in front of her deciding what to do. We needed to do this for the sake of her village. She didn't want to let the village down. I could see the determination on her face.

I sat next to her as she lay down on the bed. I started by getting on top of her in a sitting position. I made sure she was comfortable. I pulled both of our clothes off. I let out a breath as I went inside of her. She moaned a little bit. After a little while I pulled out of her and got up. She sat up next to me. She was blushing a little bit.

"Well that was fun," she said smiling a little bit.

"It was. We should do it again sometime," I said in a joking manner. We both looked at each other and laughed.

xxx

We both got dressed and Amaya was looking at me. "Why won't you date anyone? I feel like someone is bound to like you back home?"

I thought carefully about my answer. "I don't really think that anyone really likes me there. I have friends now, but in the beginning I still alone. No one ever stopped by my house to come talk to me. I do wish that I had someone in my life to take care of me. Be there for me every step of the way. I hope to find that soon."

"You will find someone that will care for you just as much as you care for them. I care for you and it's not just because we are having a child together," she responded.

"We just met," I said in a shocked tone. I was able to open up to her about all of my feelings before. She was the first one that could get me to talk like that.

"I know, but I like you. I don't want you to feel like you have in the past. I saw the pain in your eyes…and Naruto I know that you're cutting. I know I can't stop you because you are going to make your own decisions. Just know the people that care for you wouldn't want you to do that."

I really wondered how she found out that I was cutting. I just didn't know what to think about that. "You won't tell anyone."

"No, I want to, but I know they will find out someday before it's too late," she said sighing. I knew she would want to tell, but I don't want her to. I really couldn't bear the thought of anyone else finding out.

I knew that they would find out some day. I figured it would be when they walked in on me cutting. I didn't know what I would do if they found out. It all depended on what they will do when they find out. I just walked out of the room she was staying in and she closed the door behind me.

xxx

On the way back to the room I was staying in with Sasuke a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Would they try to stop me every time I tried? Or would they just let it continue to happen until I killed myself from it?

I went into the bathroom so Sasuke couldn't see what I was doing. I pulled the kunai from my bag. I wanted to cut before we left in the morning. I was going back to the village where everyone hated me. I put the kunai to my wrist and reopened the other cuts that I made. They were starting to scab and it hurt when they blade made contract.

I could feel complete bliss because it felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 4

I didn't really want to leave the village Hidden in the Water. Amaya found out that she was pregnant. Like her village leader said once her powers unlocked she would get pregnant right away. She was having our kid.

"I still can't believe she had sex with you," Sakura said giving me a disgusted look. I glared at her and she just smirked. I looked over at Sasuke and he was a little bit angry too. That was not a good sign.

"Sakura, I'm tired of you treating Naruto the way you are. He is my best friend and you know he is. Why do you hurt someone that has been there for me? He's even been there for you even though you can't see it," Sasuke said defending me. I was shocked her was stand up to Sakura. That was the love of his life. I was just his friend.

"Sasuke, you know how I feel about him. He hasn't helped me at all. You are the only one that has saved me," Sakura said. I felt a blow to my heart. She was being such a terrible person. Why would she even think that way? I have saved her and she knows it. She's lucky Gaara didn't kill her. It was my strength and loyalty to both of them that save her.

Sasuke was fuming at that point. I was afraid he was about ready to knock her out, but he stayed calm. "That is not the point. Did you even hear a word he was saying yesterday? He's been hurt so much in the past. Do you really think he wants to be treated like this?"

"Yes, I know what he said. I can't even begin to imagine what he feels. He hasn't opened up about it in the past. He only did when Amaya was around. She was able to read what he was feeling. If he opened up more than maybe I would try to understand and even like him," she screamed at him. That was a low blow. I was never able to open myself up because they would just call me a depressed freak. They would hurt me. I didn't want her to have that satisfaction.

"You are being so rude again. You should at least try to like my best friend. Stop treating him as if he was something that he isn't," Sasuke retorted. I didn't like being the center of their argument. I was being pulled apart between the two of them.

She didn't really say anything after that. I was somewhat was smiling for Sasuke standing up for me. He smiled back and we continued to walk down the path in silence. I was looking at my cuts while the tension in the air got worse between Sasuke and Sakura.

I had to make sure that I wouldn't cut in front of them. Still I know if they knew they would hopefully be worried.

I started thinking back to the time when I was six when I was ignored and hated more than normal. I could feel ever word because it stung.

_"Get out of here! No one wants you around!" One of the villagers said screaming at me. While he was yelling at me the other villagers were throwing rocks and other objects at me. I cried silently as they threw them. I didn't do anything because I had known that's how I would be treated._

_ "Do yourself a favor and die," a female villager said to me. Her voice was as cold as ice. I looked down at the ground in pain. When I looked back up into all of the villager's eyes all I could see was anger and hatred._

I am still treated the same way. It doesn't make a difference what I have done to help the village. I didn't really want to live in the village anymore, but I wasn't prepared to leave my team either. It was a lose-lose situation. I know they would still need me even if I did leave.

I never ran away because I knew one day I would be a ninja. I was going to try to protect the same village the nine tails destroyed. I will try to help the people that shunned me because I had a seal of a beast inside of me. I hoped that all of them would think of me as a hero one day. I want to prove to them that I will become the Hokage one day. That will always be my dream.

I know that if I kept cutting my dream would never come true. I couldn't care about my dream now. I just want to do what I feel is right for myself.

xxx

Sakura was starting to talk about me again. She was going to run her mouth because she just wanted her man to forgive her. If I was her man I would never forgive her for hurting my best friend.

"Why are you treating me this way? Why are you treating me like this over him? It makes no sense. I'm your girlfriend," she asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She knew why he was mad at her.

"You were saying rude things to my best friend and about him. I would be surprised if he even forgives you. I hope he does forgive you for your rudeness though," he said glaring at her. I knew I would have to forgive her someday. Just for the sake of the team.

"Sasuke, you know I would never do something to ruin your friendship. I just want you to be careful around him," she responded.

"What are you saying? Are you assuming that he is dangerous?" He asked.

"All I'm trying to say is that you should be careful around the demon."

I winced when I heard the word demon. I was nothing like the nine tails. I don't know how she could think I was dangerous. That really was a low blow. I looked down at my feet because she was going to try to make it as bad as she possibly could.

"That's enough, Sakura," Kakashi warned her. I don't think he liked where this conversation was heading. I honestly didn't either. I barely even wanted to be around them. The tension was just getting worse. "He is not a demon. He has a demon inside of him. He does not act like the nine tails."

Sakura just glared at me. I was seriously ready to run, but Sasuke stopped me. "Naruto, I'm sorry about her."

"Maybe she should think before she makes low blows like that," I said. It was hurting to think that Sakura thought of me as a demon. I have never done anything that should make her feel that way. I didn't even want to look at her.

"If I lose my best friend because of you…you will be sorry," Sasuke said to her. Before I knew what was happening he punched her in the stomach. She clinched her stomach in pain. Sasuke took that opportunity to pounce on top of her. He was punching her in the face at that point. She screamed for him to stop, but he just kept punching her. I didn't know why Sasuke was snapping like that for. He wasn't going to lose me because of Sakura. Kakashi tried to stop it, but I just watched dumbfounded.

Kakashi looked at me to help stop the fight. I didn't really want to get into the cross fire, but, Sasuke was not in control of himself at all. I didn't understand why he was hitting her for me. I didn't understand why he was snapping for me. I guess he thought I was that bad off that I would kill myself. That thought never even crossed my mind. Although Sakura said some awful things I knew I would get over it. Just like everything else in my life.

Sakura looked over at me for help. I just knew I had to because she was my teammate. I pulled Sasuke up and made sure he was calm. "Its okay, Sasuke, you don't have to fight."

"She said those awful things to you," he said feeling bad. He didn't need to feel bad for me. He should feel worse for laying a hand on Sakura. I reassured him that he wouldn't lose me. He knew he wouldn't because he was still my best friend regardless of how Sakura felt.

"You may lose her though for hurting her," I told him. He helped her up from the ground. She was still crying from the pain of getting punched in the face. She looked at me with a look that said I'm sorry. I just somewhat smiled because I wanted everything to be okay. I did have to agree to her that I was a demon. I just didn't act like one.

I know that the fourth Hokage put the nine tails in me. Why did it have to be me though? Why did it have to be the one that was picked? I never got a say in the matter. I was just a little baby. I couldn't plan out my life. I just couldn't grasp the concept of ruining someone else's life. I was left to be an orphan because of the choice that was made. I was always alone fighting for myself. Just to keep myself alive because no one else was going to do it. At the time when I was child I didn't know what to do. I just had a will to survive. Although, I did feel at one time that I was going to die with no one.

I looked up at the sky and then at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was shooting her apology look. She was still crying, but it looked like she was going to forgive him. I was glad because I didn't need to be the reason to cause a rift in their relationship.

xxx

"I truly am sorry for laying a hand on you. You didn't deserve what happened. I didn't know how to control the rage," Sasuke told Sakura.

"I'm over what you did. You were just protecting someone you cared for," she responded. I looked at her and she had a distant look on her face. I don't think she was truly over it. Mainly for the fact that she never thought Sasuke would be the one to hurt her. I was still shocked that her snapped too. It made me smile thinking about him protecting me though.

"How can you be over this so quickly?"

"You were right about him. Naruto is a good person and I know he would do anything for his friends. I was out of line with what I said," she responded. I was happy that she said those nice things about me. I had to smile and Sasuke smiled too.

xxx

Again I was walking slowly behind them. I was staring at the kunai. It now had dry blood on it. I just stared at the blood. I just didn't have my heart into cutting that night. It was not something that I wanted to do especially since they were all up ahead.

Kakashi looked back at me and gave me a look. He knew he wanted me to hurry up. It was because we were almost back to the village. I didn't care that we were near there. I still didn't want to go back even though I knew I had too.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 5

Ten minutes more of walking we were home. I was dreading going back into the village. Tomorrow was my birthday and that was the time I felt hated the most. I was going to turn thirteen tomorrow, but I didn't feel like I accomplished anything in my thirteen years. I wasn't ready to come home from the mission. I wish I could come back the next day so nothing bad would happen to me. I had a feeling that I would though.

I was just glad that Sasuke and Sakura didn't know that it was my birthday tomorrow. I never had told them when my birthday was and quite honestly they didn't need to know. I think out of the whole group Kakashi knew that I was turning thirteen. Most of the village elders knew when my birthday was.

"So Naruto, do you want to tell Sasuke and Sakura what tomorrow is," I heard Kakashi say. It was like he had read my mind just now. I glared at him and he smiled. He also laughed at the look that I was giving him. I want to kill him right now.

I sighed because I knew this was going to eventually come up. I wanted to punch Kakashi-sensei in the face. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Well…" I didn't really want to finish the statement.

"Go on," Sasuke said.

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

Sakura had a wide smile grow on her face. I wondered in my head what she was planning. The both of them were annoyed that I didn't tell them sooner. I was glaring at Kakashi even more. He was just laughing.

"We should totally have party for you!" Sakura exclaimed. That was something I really didn't she want. I don't like to be spoiled by others. I never was when I was little. Now I still felt like that. I was silent, but she tried to get me to respond. "Come on it will be a lot of fun. We will invite everyone that cares about you. Please?"

"Yeah, it will be your first party ever. You should have fun on your birthday," Sasuke agreed.

"I don't want one. There is no point," I told them. They wouldn't take no for an answer. I reluctantly agreed to have a party so they would get off my back. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand as they ran to her house. I guess to plan the party, but I wasn't as excited as they expected me to be. I really wasn't up for a party.

"I'm sorry, but at least you are going to experience something fun this year," Kakashi said. I didn't really have much to say so I walked away. I went back to my house and went into the kitchen. I was getting really hungry. I made an instant cup of ramen. I went into my room to just think.

I pulled up my sleeves and stared at the cuts on my arms. They were just a reminder of why I hated myself. I got the kunai knife out of my bag and slit my wrist. I watched as the blood ran to the floor. I was just glad that I didn't have any carpets. It would be easy to clean the blood off. Still I was wondering in my mind who they were going to invite to the party. It's not like I had that many friends. Sure, I met a people that I could talk to. I didn't want anyone that hated me to be there. I knew a lot of them wouldn't come because they didn't like me. It was the worst time of year for me since I would only see hate and anger in the eyes of the people in the village.

I took the blade again and slit my wrist. Watching the blood pour out made me feel a little bit better. The feeling that cutting gave me was actually a good feeling. I was falling asleep with the thoughts of pretending to be happy for tomorrow.

xxx

The next morning I hopped in the shower to get ready for the party and all the looks of hate that were going to come towards me. I was so used to it that I stopped crying years ago. I know that other people would just give a disgusted look, but I honestly could care less about them. I wondered why the people in the village wouldn't just forgive me. I was not the nine tailed fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago.

They had to realize that the person that put the beast inside of me died because of it. He was the one that saved the village by putting it into my body, but I still didn't get why I was the chosen one. It made no sense to me.

When I was dressed I walked out of the house and locked my door. It was kind of warm for the day. People were giving me dirty looks. I wanted to just go into the house and lock myself in. Every time I walked a step away from my house people would glare at me. I guess they thought that I was going to be a threat, but I honestly wasn't. I was just going to a party that Sakura and Sasuke were throwing me.

I could feel things hitting me. I knew that people were throwing things at me as I walked. I felt something sharp enter my arm. I pulled a kunai knife from my shoulder. I didn't really care because the pain felt good. I just threw the knife to the ground.

xxx

I got to Sakura's house and stepped through the door. The house was dark and when the lights came on everyone said surprise. It's not like I was that surprised. I knew that the party was going to happen, but I did appreciate the effort. I just smiled at them to show my fake happiness.

"We have a present for you. Close your eyes," Sakura said and grabbed my hand. She walked me in front of something. "You can open your eyes now!"

When I opened my eyes Amaya was sitting in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. "I'm glad you could come."

"I wanted to. I'm carrying your baby," she said with a tiny laugh. Everyone in the room, but Sakura and Sasuke looked at me in surprise. I guess they didn't know she was pregnant. I was only helping her out of her village. She really appreciated what I was doing for her. I looked around the room to see Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Gaara, and his siblings had all come to my party. When the baby was mentioned Hinata looked upset. I wondered why. Maybe she had a crush on me, but I wasn't sure.

"You are really going to be a dad," Shikamaru asked me.

"Yes, I'm going to be a dad," I said quietly.

"Are you dating her," Kiba asked.

"No, we are just friends. I'm helping her out," I looked at Amaya. She met my eyes, but she smiled sadly. I was wondering what was going through her mind.

"He's helping me for the sake of my village," she responded before any of them could ask any more questions. We decided that it was time open the presents. I tried to get Amaya to talk to me, but she said she would talk to me later.

Gaara wanted me to open his present first. He handed me the box that it was wrapped in. When I opened it…it was a kunai knife. I looked at the blade in a loving way. It was so shiny…

I asked if I could be excused because I could feel a throbbing pain in my shoulder. It was getting worse I could tell, but I wasn't letting them know that I was in pain….


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

I was looking at the cut more. It looked like it had become infected. I should have cleaned it before I came, but I really didn't want to. I didn't care at that point. I guessed that the cut was deeper than I thought. The new kunai was calling to me, telling me that I was worthless, and that I wanted to feel it on my arm. I did cut my wrist again and it felt better than my old dull kunai. This one was sharper. I didn't really want to cut much, but I knew I would. I still felt lonely even though I had a whole bunch of people there to help me and care about me.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I didn't really want to answer because there was blood running on the floor and on the sink. I was just glad that the door was locked. I tried to clean the blood from off the floor before I let anyone in. When there was no more blood on the floor or the sink I opened the door.

Shikamaru was standing in front of me. He had a concerned look on his face. "What's taking you so long?"

"I just really had to use the bathroom," I told him.

"It's taking you forever," he sighed and just walked back up the hall. I knew that all of them were waiting for me because they wanted to cut the cake. "I'll be out in a minute. I promise."

I knew that I was still bleeding. I was holding my wrist behind my back. I didn't want Shikamaru to see that I was bleeding. I knew he would be even more worried than he already was. I cleaned the blood off of my wrist and the new kunai.

Everyone screamed happy birthday to me when I came back into the room. I smiled and thanked them, but at the same time I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Amaya asked in a worried tone. I wasn't sure that I was, but I couldn't tell the mother of my child that. She would be even more worried about me than she was before. I could tell she actually cared by her actions.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked her.

"You look sick," she responded trying to keep the worry out of her voice, she was failing at it. It wasn't surprising that no one noticed the cut that was on my shoulder. I guess it was getting infected worse than before. I don't really know I'm not exactly a doctor. If I was it wouldn't be in Konoha. All of the party guests were staring at me weird. I didn't like it. I was about ready to flip them off, but decided that was not a good idea.

"What happened to your shoulder," Kakashi asked before I could even answer Amaya. He was the only one that truly noticed it. Everyone then looked at my shoulder and the looks on their face looked as if it was getting worse.

"While I was walking here I had a kunai thrown at me. Not really a big deal. It hit my shoulder, but I guess it went deeper than I thought it would, but oh well," I said.

"Why was it thrown?" Sakura asked confused, but I guess she didn't understand that I had the nine tails sealed inside of me. I sighed not really knowing what to say. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. It's not it was something I liked to talk about for many reasons.

"When Naruto was born the nine tails was place inside of him. Everyone in the village hates him for that reason. Another reason is that they believe the nine tails will take over his body. The nine tails is sealed although it hasn't broken once or twice," Kakashi responded knowing that I wasn't going to say anything.

"Is that true?" Gaara asked. I nodded, but he nodded back at me in understanding. He knew how I felt. He's gone through the same thing...the loneliness, the pain, and the hate that I had. I was frowning now. The dark thoughts were not going to go away.

xxx

I put something over my shoulder so I didn't think about it. I wanted the rest of the party to run smoothly since the party was for me. We were all eating the cake that Sakura made. It was actually pretty good. I also opened the rest of my presents. The last one was from Hinata. She bought me a new jumpsuit. It was a nice touch to my old one.

"Thank you, Hinata, I needed a new jump suit," I told her. She started to blush and look around nervously. I kind of had to laugh at her reaction. I smiled at her and her face turned redder than it was before. I found it kind of cute that she was that shy around me.

I felt even sicker than before after a couple of minutes. I knew that I needed to get checked out by the doctor. I wanted to know what was going on with me, but I figured that it was from the cut. The pain was getting worse, but I wasn't going to complain because I didn't want to look a baby.

All of the party guests looked like they had something on their minds. I mean maybe it was because of the information that they learned about me. That was going to be shocking to a lot of them. I just hope that they would understand that I didn't want them to be afraid of me.

"Naruto, why couldn't you just tell us before all of this? I mean we would have tried to support you in any way that we could. It might have made it easier for us to understand you," Sakura said trying to keep the conversation.

"Why would I want my life to change? I would figure every one of you would hate me like the villagers. I couldn't lose any of the people that at least liked me," I told her. It would have hurt to lose them all, but how could they judge me about something that I had no control over?

"Naruto, we wouldn't stop liking you if you had told us in the beginning. You have been there for us. Why would we turn on you now when you need us?" Sasuke did have a point. I just felt worse than before. I heard someone say my name before I passed out cold onto the ground.

xxx

When I came too I noticed that I was in a room with all white walls. I guessed I was in the hospital since I lost consciousness.

"I see you're awake," I heard a gruff voice come from the other side of them room. I just nodded to show him that I was. He smiled a light smile and walked over to me. He shook my hand for a second. "My name is Dr. Dave. I was the one that took care of you last night."

"What happened to me?" I asked. I did give him a look that read what-kind-of-name-was-that. He somewhat glared back at me, but I laughed a little bit at his reaction. That reaction made me feel better about my circumstances.

"Well you passed out from the wound that had become infected. We have given you some medicine for the infection so that it doesn't get worse. The wound wasn't cleaned properly. How long did you have the wound for," he asked me.

"I had it for about two hours, but I didn't want to ask because I didn't want all of my friends to know I was in pain. They would have questioned what happened, but now they know so I guess it didn't make a difference."

"Since it wasn't cleaned well it got worse, but I'm glad that you were brought here before that happened." He looked at me with a smile. "Also I noticed that you had a lot of mini cuts running up your arms."

"I will remember to clean it better next time and not hide the fact that I'm in pain. I got those cuts in a battle. I am very accident prone," I told him lying through my teeth. I don't think he believed me, but he did tell me to be careful.

"You have to stay here for a couple of days to make sure it doesn't get worse. You do have some visitors here." I knew that it was Sakura and Sasuke. They must have been worried because I passed out all of a sudden. If I were in the same position I would have been worried.

He led them into the room and I smiled wide. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than before because the doctor has taken good care of me. I do have to take some medication for the pain though. It will help more because it doesn't help the pain," I responded. I was feeling better. They both smiled wide.

"Why did you pass out though?" Sasuke asked.

"I was getting a bad infection. I guess it was just affecting me. Did anyone else come to visit me while I was knocked out?" I hoped that someone did.

"Yes, Hinata did, she was really worried about you. Amaya came to visit as well, but she had to get back to the village because something happened. Everything is fine now though. She has a message for you." Sasuke handed me a message. It just said she was sorry, but something important came up. I understood. Maybe her village was getting attacked, but I hoped that wasn't the case.

"I'm getting tired. I will see you in the morning." They said they would come and I started to think. This was the worst birthday I ever had. I don't want to repeat this.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 7

I was happy that I was getting out of the hospital today. It was not fun being cooped up in bed all day, but the infection was gone. I was happy about that.

"Take care of yourself, kid," the doctor said. He was a really nice man. I was glad that I met him. He didn't treat me like everyone else. I guess he didn't really know about the nine tails. If he did he would have never helped me. I waved as I walked out of the room.

Sasuke and Sakura greeted me at the door. "Hey, you are looking better than you did. I'm glad you're out."

"I am too. I hate being cooped up in bed. It was not fun at all. I had the most boring time. Do we have anymore missions? I would like to have some exercise," I responded.

"No, we don't have any missions just yet. You really should go thank Hinata for coming to visit you every day. She really must like you."

I started to think about the last few days. Sasuke and Sakura came by to see me every day and when they would leave she would come. Her face would be red when I said thank you. She was such a cute girl. I didn't know how I didn't notice that before. Maybe I shouldn't have paid too much attention to Sakura. I didn't find her attractive anymore. I am happy that I gave up on her. She would not have made me happy.

I thanked them for coming by to see me. I told them that I would see them later because I had something important to do. I was thinking of going home and showering before I decided to go and personally thank Hinata for coming to see me.

When I got home from the hospital there was a package on my door step. I didn't know where it came from, but I picked it up and brought it into my house. I took a quick shower and threw on the outfit that Hinata had gotten me. I would think she would be happy to see me wearing it so quickly.

I looked at the package again. My curiosity was starting to get the best of me, but I had something else to do. I just decided to leave it for when I came home. I locked the door and ran to her house.

I ran up to Hinata's house and knocked on the door a couple of times. Neji opened the door a couple of minutes later. I was glad that I had finally gotten a response. "Hey, Naruto, how are you feeling? It's nice to see you out of the hospital."

"I'm doing better. How are you? Is Hinata home?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. Yes, she is in her room," he said a smile creeping onto his face. I was wondering what was going through his mind at the time.

"May I see her?" I asked and entered the house. Neji let me through and pointed me to her room. I smiled thanked him and went over to her room and knocked on the door. When she first opened it I could see a scared look in her eyes, but when she saw me she blushed a deep red.

"H-h-hello N-N-Naruto, w-what b-brings you by?" She asked stuttering. I found that to be a really cute quality about her. She was always nervous around me. I started noticing that after the fight I had with Neji, but she also took the same oath that I did. I was proud of her at that time too. She fought her hardest against Neji, but she still lost. I won for her.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for coming by to visit me for the past few days. Your visits made me feel better. I was wondering did you want to come over to my house tonight and then maybe go out for ramen." I was craving ramen so bad.

"S-sure," she said and I smiled wide. She was blushing even more than before. I kissed her on the cheek and she fainted into my arms. I put her on her bed and waited until she woke up. She woke up and looked up at me.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, I would really like to go on a date with you," I told her. She seemed a lot happier than she did when I came back. That scared look was gone from her eyes. I was wondering what was scaring her so much. I guess I would find out later, but who knows.

"W-Wow, I have a date with Naruto," she said as I was not even in the room. She was saying it more to herself.

"I'll be back to pick you up around seven," I told her.

She nodded and I left her house and got ready for our date. I wanted to look nice because I knew she was probably going to spruce up for the date too.

xxx

When I got home I walked over to the package that I completely forgot about. I wanted to really get ready for the date. Even on the walk home I was mainly thinking about what to wear to this date. I didn't really have much of a choice for clothing unless I went shopping, but I hated shopping. So I just decided to wear the outfit that Hinata made for me. I looked at the package again and then it said computer on it.

"What is a computer?" I asked to myself aloud as if someone else was in the room with me. I sounded crazy for a moment. It had a booklet to put the computer together. It took an hour because I still had no idea what I was doing, but I was glad that I finally set that thing up. When I turned on the computer the screen lit up and gave me some options. It asked to put a password or whatever it was. I made one and it was broken101. I could have made the password my name, but I really didn't want it to be. That would be a boring password.

I had another screen that had a big e in the middle of it and underneath it read Internet Explorer. It was running slow and it was starting to piss me off. There was a note that said go to. A survey came up so I just decided to take it.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I read out loud. The answers that I could chose from were yes, no, or maybe. How can you maybe have a girlfriend? That makes no sense to me. I just signed up for the survey site and said yes because I was going to ask Hinata to date me. I doubt she would say no. I think it was getting more obvious to me that she liked me. I don't know how I couldn't see it before.

I was glad that when I looked at the time on the computer that it only read five o'clock. I decided to get ready for the date. I took a long shower because I really wanted to be clean for this date. I wanted to look really nice as well.

I left my house at 6:30 so I could take a nice walk before I went to her house. I was going to buy a cake and some flowers. I wanted to make this date really special for her. When I reached her house she was already waiting on her steps. She had a nice tight tank top one with gray sweatpants. She actually looked really cute in her outfit. "Hello, Hinata, are you ready to go?"

"H-Hello, N-Naruto, I'm r-ready," she said in a nervous tone still. I laughed at her reaction which made her blush a bit. She smiled too which made me happy. I was just glad that the scared look had left her eyes.

We walked over to my favorite ramen place because we both decided we were going to get ramen. I was just glad that I had been saving up money. She didn't have to pay a dime because I honestly didn't want her to. I wanted to be a gentleman on this date.

"Hinata, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm fine I suppose," she said.

"You suppose? Well I have a special surprise for you at my house after dinner," I told her with a wide smile.

"Alright," she said. A tiny smile sprung on her face. That made me even more excited.

"I'm happy you decided to accept my invitation to this date," I responded.

"R-Really?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled a full blown out smile.

"Yes, of course, plus you were the one that would stop by to see me. I know Sasuke and Sakura would because they are in my squad, but I never thought anyone else would come to visit. It made me happy that you did even though I was unconscious most of the time."

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You were sleeping peacefully every time I saw you," she said. I wanted to kiss her, but she would pass out again if I did that so I waited to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wake up to see that beautiful face of yours," I told her. She blushed red again and after that the food came. I was glad because I was starving. We ate and then we went over to my house when we were finished.

xxx

We were walking back to my place. I had my arm around her shoulder. I hoped that she was comfortable with that. When we got to my door I put my hands over her eyes. I led her into the house and I turned on the light. I let her open her eyes after a few minutes. I had the flowers in my hand. I had slices of cake on my table.

"When did you have time to do this?" She asked me.

"Right before I came to get you," I gestured her to sit down on at my table. She did and she dug into the cake. She seemed to enjoy it. I was enjoying it to. I guess I knew I would buy chocolate cake more often. It was really good actually.

"You are so sweet, Naruto," she said. She was getting less nervous around me. I guess she was getting more relaxed being around me. I was happy about that. When we were done a creepy smile came onto my face. She looked at me weird for a second.

Before she knew it I climbed on top of her. I pinned her hands above her head. She was really comfortable. I watched Sasuke sit on Sakura a lot. It seemed fun since Sakura would squirm the whole time. I noticed Hinata was squirming a little bit, but not as much as Sakura.

I wanted to ask her a couple of questions before I let her up. She looked at me in the eyes and it made my heart melt a little bit. "How long did you like me, Hinata?"

"I've liked you since we were kids," she responded. The only thing I could think of to say was oh.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 8

I still had Hinata pinned down. She was squirming more when I wasn't letting her up. It was funny to watch her squirm. She relaxed a bit when I told her I would let her up soon.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" I asked her. I should have known because I started liking her couple of months ago. I didn't let anyone else know that because they would have made fun of me. They thought that she was the weakest person, but I could see the determination in her eyes. She was so cute.

"I didn't really know if you liked me or not. Every time I'm around you. I always get nervous. I didn't know what to say," she said.

"I started to like you a couple of months ago. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you had a crush on me, but I couldn't be sure," I told her. She nodded and smiled at me. I was wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. I told her that no one knew. I didn't want them to make her feel less of a person. I didn't want people to treat her just as badly as everyone treated me. I know that her teammates would stick up for her for liking me. I wonder what the village would do if they found out that she liked me.

"Oh, I did and still do have a huge crush on you. You are my inspiration for wanting to get stronger as well. You are the reason I'm being pushed into not being as shy. I know I still get shy around you, but I wish I didn't," she said. I could see she was trying to not be so nervous. I know that it's hard to get over nerves sometimes though.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked her. I wanted to get to know her more.

"Purple, and how about you?" she asked.

"Orange, do you have any favorite actors or actresses?"

"I really don't know. I don't go see movies much," she responded.

"How many secret crushes do you have?"

"One and I'm talking to him," she said. I guess she wanted to get that out of her chest. That made me blush and smile.

"How old were you when you started liking me?"

"When I was five or so," she said. She liked me for that long? That must have been a long wait to get that off her chest.

"Who is your best friend?"

"I would have to say it would be both Shino and Kiba. I like having them to count on because they are a part of my team."

"Does your cousin drive you crazy?"

"All of the time, but that's just how family is," she responded. I still did wish that I had a family. She tried to console me when I go upset. She really was a nice girl. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up that question. I should have known it would make me sad.

"Do you like Sakura?" I had to ask that because I wanted to know if Sakura was driving her insane too.

"Not really. I just had to put up with her because she was your teammate and I knew you liked her. I just wish in the beginning you didn't like her as much," she said with a frown. I didn't like seeing a frown on her face. I kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"I have to be honest because I don't want to be honest with Sasuke. I did used to like her before she kept hurting me repeatedly. She always turned me down because of him. I just put up with her now too because I don't want to hurt Sasuke," I said. I was just glad that I could be honest with someone. She smiled a little bit. I could tell she was starting to get a little bit fidgety. I was still sitting on her after all.

"That is nice of you," she said.

"I guess." I asked her a couple more questions before I let her up. I helped her up from the floor and offered to walk her home. She wanted to fix her hair before she left though.

xxx

I walked her home after our two hour long date. I did question a lot of things because I wanted to get to know her. She answered all of my questions. I was glad that she did. I had a lot running through my mind.

"Hinata, I would like you to be my girlfriend," I told her. I was being serious too. Her face turned bright red and she just about fainted again. I caught her before she fell on the ground. I didn't want my lovely new girlfriend to be on the ground. She did seem a little shocked that I wanted to date her. I don't know why. I admitted to her that I liked her. I gave her a piggy back ride until she woke up.

"W-What happened?" She asked coming too.

"Are you okay? You fainted after I told you I wanted to date you. Would you like to go out with me for real?" I asked her again.

"I would love to go out with you," she said with a huge smile. Her smile was really beautiful. I can't believe didn't notice her before a couple of months ago. I shouldn't have ignored her so long because of Sakura. Sakura could care less about anyone, but my best friend. Everyone else she would just ignore or hurt. Ino was an exact carbon copy as her. They always fought over Sasuke and in the end Sakura won the battle.

I did ask Sakura out before and the results of that were terrible.

_"Sakura, would you like to go out with me?" I asked her when we were first put on a squad together. She gave me a really mean glare and decided to crush me where I stood._

_ "No, I only have eyes for Sasuke. Why would I go out with a loser like you? No one even likes you," she said. That hurt badly._

_ "Can't you at least give me a chance? I know I could make you feel special."_

_ "No, didn't you hear me say I only have eyes for Sasuke. Get out of here," she responded harshly. On the way home I frowned the whole time. I was really upset because of that. I just hid all of the feelings for the team's sake._

"I am so sorry…that I didn't notice you before this. You were always such a good person. I should have realized a lot sooner," I said.

"I'm sorry too," she said in a joking tone. That made us both laugh and I finally put her down and let her walk on her own.

When we got in front of her house I couldn't help, but notice that she was shaking a lot. The scared look that was on her face the other times I saw her were back. I was worried about her, but I knew she probably wouldn't answer my questions, but I tried anyway. "Hinata, why are you shaking so much? Are you okay?"

"It's n-nothing. I'm f-fine," she said. I didn't believe a word she just said.

"Are you lying? I know something is wrong. You can't lie to me," I told her. I could tell she was really scared of something, but I didn't know what. I knew she was going to lie.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm okay, really," she said. Was she trying to convin"e me or herself?

"It can't be anything," I told her and grabbed her into a hug. She calmed down a bit in my arms, but I was still going to get to the bottom of her being scared.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go. See you tomorrow," she said. I kissed her on the lips before she went into the house. I didn't leave though because I wanted to see what was going on with her.

xxx

"Where have you been girl?" I heard a yell from inside of the house. Was that her father? I hated her father, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"With my friends," Hinata said so softly I could barely hear her. She was shaking worse now. I could hear everything from the window that I was standing behind. I was peeking inside to see what was going on. That looks creepy, doesn't it?

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago! Where in the almighty universe were you?" her father asked in a harsh tone. I couldn't help, but feel anger rising in my chest. It was my fault that she was getting home late. She never told me she had a curfew…

"I-I l-lost t-track," she said. She was getting pale. Before she could do anything else her father slapped her so hard in the face that she hit the door. She was looking at the ground crying. So this was what she's been hiding from everyone. I was just about ready to kill him.

"Next time you better be home on time," he said. He was about to leave the room, but I jumped in. I had a few choice words to say to him.

"You better apologize to her!"

"Who are you? Are you one of those friends she was with?"

"I am Naruto and I am one of those friends she was with," I said with a glare. I wasn't going to tell him that she was my girlfriend now. I would think that would get her more in trouble with her father.

"I will not apologize to my weak, pathetic, worthless daughter," he responded. Did her really just call her worthless? My blood was boiling at that point.

"She is not pathetic or worthless! She trains hard to become strong! Don't ever treat her like that again! You are a bad father," I said in a really angry tone.

"You should mind your business, kid. You are not her parent," he responded glaring back at me. Before he could leave the room or do anything I punched him dead in the face. He held his nose in pain. I guess that's where I did the most damage. His nose was bleeding after all. My blood was still boiling. "You are going to pay for that!"

"You will never lay another hand on, Hinata, ever again. If I ever catch you hitting her again…you will get worse," I said in a threatening voice. I could now see why she was scared to come home. I shouldn't have brought her there. I picked Hinata up from the floor. I put her on my back and jumped out of the window. I started running as fast as I could back to my house.

"Naruto, please, put me down," Hinata said begging me.

"I'm trying to keep you safe now, Hinata. Why didn't you tell me you were being abused? Don't you trust me," I asked her. I could see the tears in her eyes. I just wanted to hold her and not let her go. I wished she would have just told me. I would have protected her sooner.

"I know you want to help me, but I don't really think you can. My father will find me eventually and drag me away from you. I do trust you, Naruto," she said looking at the ground. She didn't really trust me. Well I didn't believe she did. We were at my house before I responded to her statement.

"If you trusted me…you would have told me an hour ago," I responded. I didn't want to upset her more than she already was. Her shoulders were shaking and she was crying. I felt bad and held her until she calmed down. My shirt front was wet when we went inside.

I turned the light on and went into my room for a couple of minutes. Hinata was sitting out on the couch. It looked like she had a lot on her mind. "N-Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you. I never told anyone…no one else knows about what my father does to me," she responded.

"I know it was probably because you were scared. Don't worry. I know you didn't want me to find out, but I think it was good I stayed. He could have killed you," I responded. I sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into my arms. She started crying again on my shoulder. "You should never be afraid to talk to me."

I kissed her forehead and stood up. It was getting late and I was getting tired. Hinata looked exhausted from crying so much. I had to figure out what I was going to give Hinata. I was going to have her stay. I didn't want her to go back to that house. I saw a white shirt in my drawer. It was one that I didn't use anymore. I knew it was going to be huge on her though. I handed her the shirt and told her she was going to be sleeping in my room. I was going to sleep on the couch. I didn't mind though.

Hinata was having trouble falling asleep so I sat up with her until she fell asleep. When she fell asleep I went into the bathroom. I took my old kunai knife out of its hiding place. I was thinking about a lot. I knew that Hinata couldn't really trust me just yet. We had just started dating. I put the kunai to my skin. I cut myself a few times because I was upset. Some of the blood dripped on the floor so I cleaned it up. After that I just went into the living room and fell asleep. I was drained after all the events that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 9

When I woke up I smelled something being cooked. I smiled to myself because Hinata was cooking breakfast for me. She was still wearing the shirt I lent her. She had pants on too though. She wore the same pants from last night. She didn't want to go to bed without them, but that made a lot of sense.

"Good morning, Hinata," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto," she said softly. She smiled back to and was finishing up cooking breakfast. She made pancakes or whatever she called them. I had never had them before so I was happy that I was trying something else besides ramen. Ramen would still always be my number one choice of food though.

She sat a plate in front of me. I started eating the pancakes. They were really good. I didn't think I would ever have anything, but ramen for breakfast, but pancakes would be something I would get used too.

After breakfast I cleaned up the dishes. Hinata looked like she had something on her mind all morning. I was thinking it was because of last night. "Naruto, are you okay? I am truly sorry for last night. I honestly do trust you."

"I'm fine, Hinata, and its fine. I know you were scared. It's hard telling someone you love that you are getting abused. If I was getting abused by one of my parents I don't think I would be able to tell you either."

"Naruto, I made you feel like I didn't trust you. That is not the case. I trust you a lot," she said with a smile. I could tell that she was being honest.

"I know you trust me," I told her. She looked down at the ground again, but I pulled her into a hug to reassure her that it was fine. She did smile a little more after the hug. She kissed me on the cheek. She asked me if she could use the shower. I told her yes and went to her house to get her spare clothes. I was glad that no one knew I was around in the house. That would have been awkward. I was washing the clothes that she wore on the date as well. I was just happy everything was okay between us.

xxx

While she was in the shower dark thoughts entered my head. I was thinking about what it would be like if I didn't have anyone that loved me in my life. I was thinking about how I would become a loner if she didn't love me like she did. I would probably have died without anyone truly getting to know me. I was scared of that.

I couldn't shake what had happened to me on my birthday either. It was hard thinking about how I had a knife thrown at me. If she had known about me from the beginning would she have turned away from me too? Would she have thrown the knife at me? I hope that would never happen. Then again when that knife did hit my shoulder I didn't do anything about it. I would have gotten an infection and died if I could have. I really just wished I never left my house that day. I should have stayed inside like I wanted too.

When I was little I never wanted to leave my house on my birthday. It got worse as the years went on so I shouldn't have left. I wouldn't have even seen the looks of hatred coming from all those people. They wouldn't have been able to hurt me with the kunai knife. They wouldn't have been able to glare daggers at me and say hateful comments. All of the words got to me although I tried to pretend it didn't. How can anyone really go on without showing their feelings?

I wished that the fourth Hokage hadn't put the nine tails in me. It would have made my life easier. I don't want to be treated as if I was the beast. I don't even act like it. Why would I start now? I started thinking about all the things that could happen to Hinata because of me. I didn't want her to get hurt because of me either.

After that my thoughts led to my parents. Was I anything like them? If they knew I had the nine tails would they be afraid of me too? Would they have hated me? I questioned if I would have been loved unconditionally even though the nine tails was sealed inside of me. I started to think about my features. Did I look more like my mother or father? I still wonder what it would be like to have them.

I heard the shower stop running and that broke my thoughts. She came out with a shirt that was too big on her since I hadn't given her the clothes I got from her house. I handed her a bag with all of her items in it. She looked at me with a shocked expression. I told her that I didn't see her father or anyone. She went to get dressed in my room. When she came back out she came up and sat in my lap. She kissed me one the lips, but I was still depressed. I didn't want her worry, but I don't think she was able to sense my mood. I had a smile on my face after the kiss. I still wasn't really in a good mood and I knew that cutting was going to help.

"Hinata, I'll be right back," I told her.

"Okay," she said looked at me with a smile. I hoped that the smile wasn't going to be wiped off her face.

I went into my bedroom and pulled my backpack out from under my bed. I locked the door to my room. I didn't want Hinata to walk in on me cutting. I don't want her to worry or be upset. I don't like seeing her upset. I love her.

I took the kunai knife and ran it up my arm. I made the long cut run up my arm. I didn't make the cut deep. Then I put tiny ones around it. I made it look like a pattern. After five minutes Hinata started to pick the lock. I knew I was taking too long for her. "Hinata, please, give me a few more minutes."

"You are taking longer than you said you were going to take," she said. Before I could do anything she had the door unlocked. She walked into the room with a smile, but then was replaced by a sad look. She did stop dead in her tracks when she saw the cut going up my arm. I know she also saw the tiny ones near it to make a pattern. I could see that she was only focusing on the huge one going up my arm. She looked into my eyes and then at the kunai in my hands. She had a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were wide when she saw the blood on the kunai. She tried to run out of the room, but I tripped her and crawled on top of her. I pinned her hands above her head. She tried her hardest to get me off, but I was too strong for her.

"Hinata, please, don't tell anyone," I asked her. I needed her to keep this secret.

"How long has this been going on, Naruto," she asked ignoring what I said. She was just looking on the cut. It was starting to drip on the floor. I was just happy I had wood floors still.

"About four days," I said. I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Naruto…why…" was all she could get out before I interrupted her. I told her I wasn't going to talk about it. She sighed. "We need to talk though."

"No, I'm not going to," I responded.

"Fine," I let her get up from the floor. My heart broke when I heard her sobbing in the next room.

xxx

Two hours went by and I had calmed down enough. My heart was breaking in half because I could still hear Hinata's cries coming from the other room. I walked out of my bedroom. "Hinata?"

"What?" She asked. I felt guilty for making her cry. I sat down next to her, but she moved over on the couch. I wanted to hold her, but she wouldn't even let me touch her. I was just about ready to pin her again, but that wouldn't have been a good idea.

"I am sorry, honey."

"You're sorry. If you are then maybe we should talk now." She said harshly. I knew she was really upset that I was hurting myself.

"Okay, we'll talk, honey," I said. She sat in my lap.

"Why were you doing it, Naruto? You don't need too," she said looking at me with her sad eyes. It made my heart hurt when she did that. I think she knew because she continued to look at me like that.

"It helps me with my depression. It's the only thing that's really helped in the past four days," I responded. She looked at me with a hurt expression. It made me wince. She noticed though because she was sitting in my lap.

"You should go to people and talk to them. You don't need to hurt yourself," she said looking sadly at me. She didn't really understand what I was going through. Cutting in my opinion was the only thing that was helping.

"Hinata, please, don't tell anyone. I know it looks bad, but they don't need to know," I told her.

"I'm just trying to help you. I want to tell them. They would be just as worried as I am," she said in a sharp tone. That was not like her.

"I don't think that will help me," I said.

"I'm dating you. That should help," she said.

"Well it doesn't. You can't stop me from what I'm doing. If you don't like it then we should just break up right now," I snapped. I regretted it because I could see the tears entering her eyes. It made me just want to hug her so tightly. I knew that it was going to be hard for her to lose me. She is going through a lot at home. Now that we just started dating she had to keep my secret or I would dump her.

"I want to stay with you…I don't want to lose you…I won't say anything even though I want too. I just don't want to lose you too," she said crying into my chest. It made me sad to make her feel that way. I just didn't want any of them to find out. I needed to keep this secret for as long as I could. I nodded and smiled softly. "I love it when you smile."

"Why is that?"

"It makes you look happy even though there is something else in your eyes. I really can't put my finger on it, but it makes your smile unique," she responded. I couldn't help, but smile, but I knew in my eyes all you could see was anger, loneliness, and depression.

"Hinata, what you see in my eyes are the anger, loneliness, and depression that I have. I'm not lonely now that I have you in my life. Trust me. You make me happy," I said.

"You have me, your friends, and everyone else that cares for you. You should not feel the loneliness, but I can understand the depression and anger. The way people treat you is not right," she said. I guess she saw all the things people have done to me in the past.

"You're right. That is making up for my childhood, but the anger and depression will always be there. No matter how happy I become there will still be some resentment towards the village," I said.

"I hope that it will fade away over time," she responded. I nodded agreeing with her, but who knows what will happen in the future. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. I knew she wouldn't because she didn't want to lose me. I didn't want to lose her either. It would kill the both of us.

She gave me a kiss. I cleaned up my floor before she went into my room. We were both exhausted from our fight. I let her sleep in my arms that night. I couldn't fall asleep right away. I was happy that she wasn't going interfere in my cutting. I knew that she didn't like it, but I know that she would be crushed to lose someone she loves. I know she may try to stop me again, but I don't think she would be able to. I would just pin her down again to keep her down.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 10

It was two months ago since the last time I had visited the mother of my child. She has been really busy lately. She would write to me to tell me how I was doing, but I would barely see her. I wanted to really make sure she was alright. "Hinata, we should go visit Amaya today. I think she would be happy to see us."

"We should go see her. She seems to be more moody lately," Hinata said. She smiled at me. I was just glad that she understood my reasoning for doing what I did. I was just glad that she wasn't mad about it.

"I'm glad you want to go see her with me. I was going to ask if you wanted to come along." I said with a smile. Hinata and Amaya got along very well. Amaya doesn't like Sakura much so she was glad I gained a girlfriend.

"Of course I want to see her! How long has she been pregnant again?"

"She's going to be four months soon," I told her. Amaya had sent me ultrasound pictures of the baby. She knew what the gender was, but she wasn't telling me. She said I had to wait until I came to visit her again. I really want a boy, but I think she's having a girl. I didn't really know how to raise a little girl if we are having one. I would know how to take care of a little boy. Hinata told me that she would help me.

When were on the way out of the village we passed Sasuke and Sakura. I told them where we were going and they agreed to go. The women were talking ahead of us so that gave us time to talk.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Sasuke said looking at me with a sad expression. I felt bad because I have been ignoring him more lately. I know he wanted to talk to me more often than he has been.

"I know, but I've been going on dates with Hinata. You know how it is," I told him. He nodded a little bit. "So how is yours and Sakura's relationship going?"

"It's been better than it has in a while."

"That's good. Anymore fights?" I asked worried. They had been fighting more than they usually did. It was not fun to be around them when they were arguing. I don't know what they have been fighting about, but I don't want to know. Sasuke didn't tell me so I guess he didn't want me to know either.

"Not as much as we were weeks ago. I'm glad that the fighting is down," he said with a smile. I had to smile because they were getting better. I hated to see them fight so much. I know he was keeping something from me, but I was keeping something from him as well. The only people that knew what I was keeping were Hinata and Amaya. I still never knew how she found out.

"I'm glad that we are seeing Amaya. I haven't seen her in two months she's been that busy."

"I haven't seen her since your birthday," Sasuke said. I wasn't going to tell him it was because of his girlfriend that she didn't want to see them.

The girls looked back at us. They were whispering something silently to each other. I didn't really care what they were whispering about. It was none of my business. Sasuke and I were still having a little conversation as well. Hinata smiled back at me gain. I knew she wasn't going to tell me what they were discussing. I sighed, but was a little worried. Hinata was allowed to keep her secrets just as much as I was allowed to keep mine.

xxx

"Naruto, what have you and Hinata been doing?" Sakura asked speaking to me for the first time on the walk. Sasuke and Hinata were talking about their goals. It made me smile when she brought up that she wanted to marry me.

"We've been going out to dinner and to the movies. It's been really fun," I said with a smile. Thinking back to our dates we would end up falling asleep in each other's arms.

"That seems fun. Do you pay for everything?" Sakura asked. Why was she asking me that? It's not like it was her business anyway. Of course I would pay. I didn't want to have my girl do it. I nodded my response at her. I didn't really want to talk to her anymore because she was making me mad. I tried not to show. "Good, she is happier with you."

"She is happier," I responded. Especially since she hasn't gone home since the day I found out she was getting abused by her father. I still wanted to kill him although Hinata has been living with me for months. I didn't really want to talk about it with Sakura because it upset the both of us. I didn't even want to know what was going through Hinata's head when I found out. When she found out I was cutting upset her more than her getting abused. I was wondering why.

"Well it's a good thing. After all she is away from being beaten. Away from the pain that was haunting her for years. She told me about it. I was so surprised. I don't know how she is still such a sweet girl after that," Sakura responded. I was surprised that she even told Sakura.

"I agree she is the sweetest person ever. I never want her to have to experience that again. I love her dearly," I responded. Sakura smiled at me wide. That was a first for her.

"That was a really such a sweet thing to say," she said punching me on the shoulder lightly. I didn't mind that she did. I was used to things like that when it came from Sakura.

"Well I love her. She is my world, my everything, she keeps me going," I told her. Sakura looked surprised at what I just said. I didn't know why.

"I'm surprised you actually have a heart." She responded. Now that hurt more than anything she's ever said to me. I always had a heart. My heart was so fragile…it would break easily. After everything I have gone through she had no right in saying that to me. I really wanted to punch her for that statement, but I held myself back.

"Of course I have a heart. Why wouldn't I? I'm just as human as everyone else. My heart belongs to Hinata now." I told her.

"I should have gone out with you when I had the chance." She said. That took me by surprise, but we were at Amaya's house so I didn't say anything.

xxx

I knocked on Amaya's door and she opened it a few seconds later. I was still thinking about what Sakura had said. Now that made me really want to punch her. After all she said harsh things to me when I asked her out before. She came out and hugged me tight.

"Hello, Naruto, hello everyone," she said when she saw them all. I smiled at her and looked at her belly. She was starting to show. She looked so cute.

"You are starting to show," I told her. She laughed and let everyone in. Everyone hugged her on her way in. She seemed surprised that everyone had come to see her. She knew that Hinata was coming. She gave me a look when she saw Sakura and Sasuke. I just hoped that no one else caught the look she gave me.

"We haven't seen you in a long time. We wanted to see how you were," Sakura said smiling. She was still not aware that Amaya was not too fond of her. I think that was a good thing or a big fight will happen between them. I didn't want to be in the middle of that one.

"I've been fine. I'm just having more mood swings cause of the baby." She responded. I was just glad that Sakura and Hinata knew about that. I was not too fond of the mood swings. I knew she had a lot of mood swings because I came to visit her when I could. Sasuke was the only one confused though she shouldn't have been. Women still do get their periods and everything. They can be moody then too.

"You have mood swings when you're pregnant," he asked in a scared voice. He must have gone through a lot with Sakura if he was that scared. Amaya had to laugh at the look on his face.

"You will get used to it," she told him. I sure had too.

"Yeah, you will," I nodded at him. I was used to it because of both Amaya and Hinata. Their mood swings could get pretty bad sometimes and Hinata isn't even pregnant. Sasuke nodded and Amaya was getting hot so she turned the air on. I was just glad she didn't make it too cold so that it was unbearable.

"Naruto, by the way, the gender of the baby is female. We are having a little girl," she looked at me in the eye. I was not really all that disappointed sure I wanted a boy, but a girl is fine too. Plus it is a fifty-fifty shot when it came to a baby.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"Naruto, if I die you will have to take care of her. She will need your protection just like you protected me," Amaya responded. A serious look was plastered on her face. I didn't like that look on her face.

"Amaya, don't think you are going to die. I will help Naruto take care of the baby, but she's going to need her mother," Hinata responded. I completely agreed with her, but Amaya just looked down. She really couldn't answer for a couple of minutes. She was thinking hard about her response.

"You don't understand. I am going to die, but not right after the baby is born. It is part of my destiny for me to die. I don't want her to lose me, but I know she must to be safe," she responded. The word she used that annoyed me the most was destiny. It was reminding me of what I had gone through with Neji. I stared at her hard and she stared back at me, but she had sad look on her face. I really didn't want to tear into her, but I was going too.

"Don't get into all of the destiny crap! You are sounding more and more like Neji," I told her. I was trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice, but it was unsuccessful. She looked a little hurt, but she glared at me. She thought of her words carefully again before she responded.

"I have to protect the village. It is my job and you know that. I consider it to be a destiny. I don't care if you don't agree," she said.

"Please don't start with that crap again. We discussed this last time I came here. Amaya, you know that destinies can change. You may live longer than your parents did. All the people that care about you are here to help you. Protect you from whatever is going to happen. Please, don't say you are going to die," I gave her a pleading look. She didn't look at me. She was refusing too.

"Naruto is right, Amaya. Your destiny can change, but you have to believe it yourself," Hinata said defending what I said. Sasuke and Sakura were quiet through most of the conversation. They didn't seem to want to get involved with this conversation which was wise of them. It was starting to get more heated than I wanted it too.

"You can't change my mission and my destiny. If I die I will. I will do anything for these people. They are what I'm here to protect. I am not going to let them down by not being there for them. You may be right about destines changing, but you are not right about mine," Amaya said trying to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. I hated making her cry.

"Please, stop with the destiny crap. I am sick and tired of hearing it from you. I have heard this from Neji before and his destiny changed ever since. Please, Amaya, just stop and listen to us," I responded. Amaya just looked at me then down to the floor. I knew all of this fighting was making her really tired. I knew she would fall asleep any moment, but we weren't done with the conversation. I just decided to stop yelling at her. I was hurting her and I knew that. I didn't like hurting the people that I cared about.

"I think we should get going," Sasuke said softly.

"Yes, I agree, Amaya is tired. And I hurt her enough," I said feeling bad.

"Actually I think Amaya should stay with us tonight," Hinata said speaking up. I couldn't help, but smile. I knew she was worried about her.

"That's a good idea."

"She is my friend and I want to spend some time with her. She is having a hard time and she is having my step child. Also I think of Amaya as an older sister," Hinata said with a smile.

Amaya said she would come with us even though she was upset with me. She smiled at Hinata and got a bag ready with an outfit to change into or a couple just in case she was staying with us a little longer. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself. I hadn't cut in days and I needed too. My depression was starting to get worse. Hinata was upset that I cut a week ago. I told snapped at her without meaning too. I told her if she interfered I would leave her. She wasn't happy about that, but she didn't want to lose me. We were going strong.

After fifteen minutes we were on our way back to my house. I was carrying Amaya on my back because she was falling asleep. I was just glad that we were both calmed down. She slept for a couple of hours. Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping over my house as well. Sasuke and I shared the living room while the girls shared my bed. I didn't know how all of them fit in it. I had let Sasuke sleep on the couch. I slept on the floor, but I didn't mind much.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 11

I woke up early because Sasuke woke me up. I guess he wanted to talk to me. He hadn't talked to me much in the last two months. Mainly because I was making Hinata move in with me. I wanted her to be away from her dad as much as possible.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning," I responded in the same quiet tone. We didn't want to wake the girls because they were still sleeping. We knew that if they did we would be in trouble.

"We still haven't been talking much since we started hanging out," he said. He looked a little bit hurt, but he knew I was spending most of my time with Hinata. I felt bad that he had been going through a rough time and not had time for me to talk with him.

"I know. I'm sorry we haven't been talking as much," I said looking at the ground. I had been cutting still and I truly didn't want him to find out.

"How is living with Hinata? It must be nice. You two seem to be really happy together. Sakura and I are getting to be a better couple as well. I feel better because our relationship is going great too. I love her so much. After I defended her from you she realized how much she has respected you," Sasuke said. I smiled because I wanted them to have a better relationship, but I also wanted Sakura's respect as well.

"It's been going well. I'm glad that you two have been working everything out. I hated that you got into a huge fight because of me. I know you never really wanted to hurt her," I responded.

"She forgave me for it, but I still feel like I'm hurting her. Sakura was a little bit afraid of me after I beat her up. I would have been scared of me too," he responded. Sasuke was regretting everything, but I knew it was my fault too.

"Well have you been losing your temper with her?"

"No, but we have been arguing over a lot of different things. It was normal that we argued before I hurt her, but it had gotten worse after I hurt her. Half of the arguments I don't even remember because it was so small," he responded.

I remembered after the mission that he told me they had been arguing. I mainly think it was because Sakura wanted to get married soon, but Sasuke didn't want too. They were still young. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Sasuke questioned if things were going to get better between them. I told him that I thought that they would because they had the whole life time to be happy together. He smiled and I was glad that I got him to smile.

"I just wished that I could handle the arguments better. I think it would make a better impact on us," he said. I nodded because I really didn't know what to say. I haven't been in a relationship that long to worry about.

"Well maybe you don't have to handle them on your own. She is just as much a part of them as you are," I responded. He knew I had a point, but I knew he wasn't going to take my advice because he was stubborn.

Sasuke did know that he didn't have to handle them on his own. He knew that he could bring the problems up to Sakura. I guess he figured that he didn't want to start anymore arguments. Sasuke looked at me for a little bit longer, but I didn't want to push him away. I knew if I did we wouldn't have these talks anymore.

"You are right. I should talk to her about them," he responded. I smiled because he finally understood what I was trying to say.

xxx

When the girls woke up they got dressed and ready for the day. I was glad that Sasuke and I had decided to get dressed before the girls woke up. We would have had to wait for a long time. The only person that wasn't dressed was Amaya.

We were all waiting for her to get dressed so we could go out to eat. All of us were going to try to make her feel better. I needed to make it up to her. I knew she didn't want to talk about anything with me. I thought her destiny was crap. Wasn't it though? Why would she have to die at such a young age? She didn't need too. She needed to live for us all.

None of us wanted her to die. She was a great person unlike Sakura. Sakura was starting to get a little better, but that was not the point. The point was that Amaya shouldn't have to worry about dying. She should be worried about other things. I didn't want her to follow the destiny crap that Neji had been doing.

I was starting to get mad at Neji, but it was because Amaya was acting like him. I shouldn't blame him, but I just didn't want to hear it. I also saw that he had talked to her at my party. He was smiling somewhat. Who knew he could smile?! I didn't know what they discussed, but I felt like it was her destiny…

"Where do you guys want to go out to eat?" I asked. I was now not in the mood to go out. All of them could tell, but I didn't want to hurt Amaya anymore. I wanted her to feel better. She smiled at me although she could feel the tension.

"We can just go get ramen. I'm craving it anyways," she responded. We headed over there and she enjoyed the food.

"That was great!" she exclaimed. I was happy to see her smiling. She was better from yesterday.

"I'm glad. Let's head back to my house." I responded. I noticed that I was getting dirty looks. Everyone else noticed too. We hurried back to my house.

xxx

We were all sitting around my apartment bored out of our minds. I didn't think it would be so boring. No one was really talking either. Well the girls were. Sasuke and I were listening to them talk and joined in when we could.

"So what do you want to do?" Hinata asked.

"We could play a game!" Amaya suggested.

"What game?" Hinata asked. Amaya thought for a second before she said truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare sounds cool. You all in?" Sakura asked looking at me, Hinata, and Sasuke we nodded because it did sound cool.

"Naruto, truth or dare," Hinata asked.

"Truth," I said because I didn't want to get dared to do anything embarrassing.

"Is it true that you used to sleep with a teddy bear," she asked me smiling from ear to ear. I felt my face turn red a little bit. She was giggling at me.

"No, who gave you that idea," I said embarrassed. The truth was I slept with a teddy bear when I was little.

"Nobody," she said and winked. I tackled her to the ground, got on top of her, and started tickling her. Everyone was laughing. Then we moved on with on with the game. It was my turn. I decided to choose Sasuke.

"Sasuke, truth or dare," I asked him.

"Dare," he responded. I looked at him evilly and he gulped a bit.

"I dare you to put on a pink and black bra and matching underwear," I responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites. Please read and review. Ignore any mistakes. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been working a lot and I have been doing a lot of other things. Sorry people. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

Chapter 12

"Sasuke, truth or dare," I asked him.

"Dare," he responded.

"I dare you to put on a pink and black bra and matching underwear." I looked at him evilly again. He was glaring at me.

"I refuse to do it," he responded.

"What are you chicken?" I asked him. At that point we started wrestling. It ended when he sat on top of me. After a couple of minutes I rolled over so I was on top of him. I threatened that I wouldn't get off of him unless he wanted to do the dare.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said with a frown. He just wanted me to get off of him. We borrowed it from one of the girls. He went into my bedroom to change his outfit. When he came out of the bedroom everyone was laughing at him.

"Awe, you look so cute in the bra and underwear," Sakura said she was laughing her head off. Sasuke looked even more embarrassed because of it.

"You do look nice," Hinata said with a smile.

"Of course you do," Amaya responded when he looked at her.

When he looked at me I was still laughing. He sat on me again. I let him because it was my fault he was getting laughed at.

"Sakura, truth or dare," he asked her.

"Dare, lay it on me baby," she said. It was his turn to smile evilly at her. I was laughing a little bit, but that's because he was still sitting on me. Sasuke said I was comfortable too. That made me blush. I was normally the dominate one.

"I dare you to go kiss Chouji!" He said while laughing.

"I don't want to kiss that disgusting pig! Plus I'm with you. I don't want to kiss another man," she said.

"I dared you to do it. You should do it. I did my dare," he said. He let me up at that point so he could go change out of the clothes.

"Fine, I'll do it," she said pouting like an infant. We all walked out of the house and went over to his house. His father answered the door and got him for us. Chouji came down the stairs. He had chips in his hand.

"Hey guys, what are you…" he was cut off because Sakura kissed him on the lips. When she was finished kissing him he blushed a little bit. We knew that he had never had a kiss from a girl before. He wanted another one and tried but Sakura hit him. I felt bad because she was being rude. I helped him up apologized for her and then we went back to my house.

"Hinata, truth or dare," Sakura asked.

"Truth," she responded.

"Did you and Naruto sleep together yet?" She asked. That made both of us blush a deep red.

"No, we haven't…because I'm not ready," Hinata responded. The only thing I really did to her was sit on her.

"Amaya, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said. No one was really up to doing dares anymore.

"Is it true that at home you have a guy named Luther?" Hinata asked. I knew that hit Amaya deep from the look in her eyes.

"N-No," she responded. She was trying to keep from lying. She had pain in her eyes. Hinata noticed too. Maybe I shouldn't have told Hinata about Luther. Amaya is going to kill me.

"I don't think we should play this game anymore," Hinata responded after seeing what was going on. Everyone agreed. It was getting boring. We had better things to do.

xxx

Hinata, Sakura, and I were talking about what happened between Luther and Amaya. I knew it was hard for her to explain herself. Luther asked her out just to break her heart. He cheated on her after a week of being with her. Ever since then Amaya had been depressed about it. She tried not to show it because she didn't want to put stress on the baby.

It only happened about two months ago, but she didn't like to talk about it. She told me when I saw her. She wasn't really talking to me that day so I had gotten worried. She assured me that she was okay. I believed her. I had asked her if she wanted me to beat him up and she let me. I laughed as I was beating him.

"I feel bad," Hinata said. Amaya had forgiven her for asking. Amaya was not someone that was going to hold a grudge against Hinata. I knew she loved her as if she was a sister.

"Its okay, Hinata, I forgive you," she responded. She smiled although in her eyes was sadness.

"I know," she said still feeling bad. Amaya wasn't all that happy herself. I hugged both of them. They still wouldn't smile; I was going to deal with Amaya later. I started tickling Hinata.

Hinata was laughing so hard that she couldn't do anything, but smile. Hinata fell on the ground with laughter. Well actually I helped that when I pushed her to the ground. I was standing over her and sat down on her. I was tickling her more. She was struggling under my weight. She tried to get me off, but she was very unsuccessful. She was getting fidgety because I was tickling her. She stopped struggling when she knew she wasn't getting out of my pin on her.

xxx

I stopped tickling her after a while and just relaxed on top of her. She wasn't really fidgeting anymore because I stopped tickling her. When I let her up she was smiling. I looked at her. Her hair was a little messy from moving so much. She did enjoy herself though. I could tell.

"I feel better," she said.

"Good because if you weren't you would be back in the same position!" I exclaimed showing her I was serious.

"You would not!" she said then I started to sit on top of her again. She just laughed saying alright I believe you. I got off her for real. I was looking at Amaya. I went over to her and pinned her like I did Hinata. I don't think Hinata really minded. I was tickling her a little bit. When she punched me I stopped. It wasn't a hard punch though.

I was glad she was calm though. She was used to it since I would be dominating her a lot. Even though I have Hinata I liked sitting on the mother of my child. I mainly did it when I thought she was in danger or when she was sad.

"I wanted to sit on you," I told her. She was actually pretty comfortable too. "You are as comfortable as Hinata."

She had to smile at that. Since we were all tired after all the events I told her that we were just going to bring her home the next day. She nodded and Hinata jumped in bed with her as well as Sakura. I was back in the living room with Sasuke. Sasuke was enjoying his dominance over me again. I don't know why he was sitting on me, but I guess he was still embarrassed about what happened before. So I just let him sit on me for as long as he wanted. He let me have my turn too.


End file.
